<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loss of control by NightLightDragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056217">Loss of control</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightLightDragon/pseuds/NightLightDragon'>NightLightDragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Severed Strings [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Nightmares (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>More word vomit and no sleep let's gooo!, Other, Six is having trouble keeping mono from going back, The tower is trying really hard to get Mono back, This one is kinda short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:41:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightLightDragon/pseuds/NightLightDragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Something isn't right</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mono &amp; Shadow Six &amp; Six (Little Nightmares), Mono &amp; Shadow Six (Little Nightmares), Mono &amp; Six (Little Nightmares), Shadow Six &amp; Six (Little Nightmares)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Severed Strings [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They couldn't stay there forever unfortunately, it was tempting but they needed to move onwards. Mono grimaced as he held his head. "Mono? You alright?" Six asks, " I'm ok, just a headache is all" He responds, giving a nervous laugh in the hopes she won't pursue the subject further. Her cheeks puffed but she agreed, the words from her shadow echoing in her mind. " Keep an eye on him, if he ever say anything about going back call upon me. Do not hesitate"  The thoughts echoed in her mind. "So, where to now?" Mono looks around " Hm.... Well" He points in one direction" The signal tower is that way, so we should try and go in the opposite, get as far away from that thing as possible..." He falters briefly. Her hold on his hand tightens and it snapped him form his thoughts. He looked to Six and smiled.  As they start walking her shadow spoke to her. &lt;Is he alright?&gt; &gt;He zoned out for a minute but seems alright&lt; &lt;Very well...&gt; The connection between her and her shadow was lost as they travel forward.  While traveling they come across giant animals, oversized dog like creatures the shadow calls 'wolves', they continue to walk until Six notices Mono lag behind a little. "Mono?" She turns to see him in a daze, "...Mono?" He snaps out of his stupor " Huh? Sorry I dunno if I'm tired or just out of it today" He rubs his head, the buzzing still bothering him somewhat. "Let's keep going, the further we are the better" She nods and they continue walking.</p><p>More animals are seen as they travel, Six not really recognizing where they're from or mutated to where even her shadowy partner could figure it out. They had stopped for a break, Six went out hunting while Mono managed a fire. He made a soft hum while he waited for Six to come back. At least until a sharp pain in his head made him wince. "What the hell...?" /Language Boy/ Mono goes stock still, It was the voices again, "Wha- What the hell are you doing, You should be dead" /Oh how cute, the little broadcaster thinks we are gone forever, unfortunately dear boy as long as we can transmit a signal we can still reach you./ "I don't want you in my head, leave me alone!" He snarls as he holds his head in pain, its like something is trying to worm its way into his skull and it hurts! /Come back to the tower boy, you'll be safer there instead of around that monster/ "Six is my friend! She came back for me and saved me from your influence, I'm not about to be some puppet for you to control!" He hears a chuckle, it send a chill down his spine./That yellow menace is going to get you killed, she has been a monster since the beginning, come back to the tower and I can show you all she is capable of/ "I'm not about to go back to that place, back to you" He crosses his arms in defiance. The creature chuckles/Boy, you won't have a choice soon/ "What are you-" He holds his head and cries out in pain, falling to his side as his body twitched and seized, Whatever it was doing he couldn't let it win! He yelled and smacked his head on a nearby tree, hard enough to block out his senses for a moment but not enough to stop the parasite from getting at least control over his body.  After a few seconds his twitching ceased. He got to his feet just as Six came back with a big rabbit she caught, there were teeth marks where she bit and blood on her face. "I got some food Mono" She says as she holds up the rabbit. Mono was silent for a moment. "... Mono?" Six tilts head head. "That's great Six, We'll have a good meal today" He smiles when he turns to her. </p><p>During their meal Mono barely touched the cooked rabbit, when questioned he waved it off as being tired and then they would be on the road again, Mono was quiet... Eerily quiet, when they were sure they were safe Mono would be talkative to fill the void that silence brought with it. "You sure you're ok Mono?" She asks, another thing that was off was he wasn't holding her hand, Mono always held her hand so what would've made him stop now? "Huh? Sorry just trying to stay focused" He scratches the back of his neck and chuckles. But Something about that chuckle unsettled her, Mono was awkward and nervous at times but still kind hearted, but that sound... It didn't sound right and made her have a pit in her stomach. As if by sensing the distress he takes her hand in his. "I'm ok Six, Really" That put her a little bit at ease but she could feel her shadow bristling in agitation, If they were an animal right now their hackles would be raised &gt;Something.... Doesn't feel right&lt; &lt;Keep watch of him, I can feel that damned things presence&gt; She kept a grip on his hand as they kept walking.</p><p> </p><p>After what felt like an eternity of walking Mono stopped. "Mono?" He was stuck in place and staring off into the distance. She looked to him and looked to see whatever it was he might've been staring at. She narrows her eyes to get a better look, and gasps. Out in the distance was a tv, and it was active with a large eye staring back at them. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Break the wires</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Break the hold it has before its too late</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>IT was there watching them from the screen. Six could guess what that thing wanted, but it couldn't have Mono. Not again... </p>
<p>So WHY was Mono walking straight towards it!?  She holds her hands out and stands in front of him. "I just wanna check it out Six" He says, confused at why she would get in his way.  She shook her head and got a look at him, a real look at him. His eyes were different, they weren't the usual grey. They were black voids. "Six. Move." He demanded. "No! whatever this is isn't you Mono!" Her teeth were bared, ready for whatever is in control of Mono does. 'Mono' sneered " I will not let you get in my way again girl!" He lifts an arm, bringing his elbow slamming into the side of her face, the force knocking her over. She held her cheek in pain as she gets back up. "Let Mono go you sack of garbage!" She runs and tackles the boy to the ground, keeping a grip on him to prevent him from standing.  The boy snarls as he tries to get her to let go of him" Let go of the boy child!" The creature yells. "And let you take my friend away? fat chance!" She yells back, teeth bared like an angry animal, The monster controlling Mono knees her in the stomach. " It's your fault!" She cries as she tries maintaining her grip. "My fault? Oh child, if you hadn't dropped him form the beginning he wouldn't even BE in this situation" He kicks her off of him then stands up. " If anyone is at fault here, it's <strong>YOU</strong>" She gets up only to fall over, holding her head in pain when a loud noise rang in her ears. It was similar to the sound from the Thin man when he had taken her away. "So I can use this power to disable you..." The voice comments. " Well, maybe if I destroy whatever is left in that empty head of yours this will make things easier" He holds his hand out, energy radiating form it coming off in waves. "After all, Even if you don't combat your older self that's find, she'll die of old age anyways then I can make the cycle restart anew" The creature cackles. " Not like you'll remember anyways!" But before he could deliver a force strong enough to kill Six.</p>
<p>His hand freezes before holding his head, growling like an animal. "Insignificant fool, you aren't in control right now <strong>I AM!</strong>" His eyes were changing from black to grey and back again. Each fighting for control, and it seemed Mono wasn't going to last against it forever. "S-Six!" Mono cries out. "Mono?" "I-I can't hold it off, please... Kill me, if I'm gone he can't use my powers!" He was crying in desperation. "Wh-" Her hands were trembling. "I-I can't do that Mono, I can't lose you again!" "You have to! If I die so will it!"  He was clawing at his scalp, breaking skin and blood dripped from the wounds. Six felt tears fall down her cheeks as she tries to reach out to him again. She put her hands on his shoulders" Mono, look at me" His breathing was shallow and his heart was pounding out of his chest. But he looks her in the eyes, his eyes screw shut and he whines in pain as the tower tries again, it was bound and determined to snuff him out forever. " Listen to me Mono, You CAN beat this thing, it's not a part of you, it isn't allowed in your head" Six says firmly, her hands remain on his shoulders as power radiates from them, the shadows holding him in place as she talks to him, determined to talk Mono through until he comes back. Back to her.  Her shadow had taken this time to use a power of its own, helping Six keep her friend in place. </p>
<p>-------</p>
<p>He was alone, his mind barren and empty save for the dark that surrounds him. "Hello?" He calls out, as if he'll get a response. "A cage falls upon him, He yelps and grabs the bars, as if holding them will make them move. /You should have listened boy and just let me take you home/ The mass rumbles. "THAT PLACE IS <strong>NOT</strong> MY HOME!" He yells. The creature growls loud enough the ground beneath him shakes. " You. are going to stay in that cage as I bring you back to the tower... But not before I use your own power to turn your friend into a mindless vegetable!"  screen is shown before him, showing Six using her own powers to keep Mono from moving. "Please Mono... You gotta come back to me, I don't want to hurt you or lose you again" She was crying. "Six..." "It's funny, if it wasn't for her coming back you wouldn't be in this pain, you could have just stayed my little puppet but then that monster broke the strings and trampled all over the stage, Well never again will that happen"  The cage around Mono grew smaller, he was starting to panic. If the cage got any smaller there would ben nothing of him left. He was powerless, he could do anything.... Could he? He looked down at his hands and thought back to when he fought the Thin man, how he started to crumble and fall to power similar to his own. He holds his hands out in front of him and concentrated, making the bars of the cage shake and tremble, before the parasite could say anything the cage around Mono burst into pieces.  Mono stood there. " You aren't welcome here, and I WANT YOU OUT!" He used his power to try and force the connection from the signal tower to break. But the damned creature will not go down without a fight. /So its a fight you want boy!? Fine, once I'm done with you <strong>nothing will get in my way!</strong>"</p>
<p>----------</p>
<p>Six and her shadow were keeping Mono still, she could see in her eyes that he was trying, his eyes changing back and forth between grey and black still. "This thing won't give up" She comments as Her shadow kept him planted in place.  loud noise was heard behind them. Six turn to see the televisions screen was getting brighter. She looked around and found a large stick. " Keep him in place shadow!" "What are you-" The shadow turned around and saw Six drag the stick to the television and with all her might smashed the screen, sparks flew from the now broken box as she pulled out the stick, dragging wires form it that broke in the process. A reaction was immediate as Mono yelled out loud, whatever was controlling him was weakened. Six had taken this time to pull more wires from inside of the television to make sure it stood no chance of becoming active again.</p>
<p>---------</p>
<p>Mono covered his ears as the parasite screeched in pain. /That little nuisance! I will tear her apart!/  Before it can do anything its form seized up, frozen in place "you aren't going to hurt Six, or me ever again!"  with a force of energy the monster screeched louder in its pain, it couldn't maintain a form and it began to shrink, growing smaller and smaller until it was the size of a small animal. Mono dragged an axe as the monster tries its hardest to flee. /This isn't over boy! as long as I am alive I can still try and connect to you! I will find you!/ "Yea? But it'll be harder to get control of me next time" His grey eyes giving off a faint glow as he raises the axe over his head and brings it down on the monster. Its roars and screeches louder than before, he covers his ears as the sounds started to die down, leaving behind what looked like a severed wire. He rubbed his head as everything grew fuzzy and soon everything went black.</p>
<p>-----------</p>
<p>Monos body crumbled to the ground, Shadow lets got of their holds on him as Six ran back to him. "Mono?" She put her ear to his chest, sighing in relief as she heard a heartbeat. He stirs not long after. " My head hurts...." He rubs his head as he sits up. Six wrapped her arms around him in a hug and sobbed. He ignored any aches just so he could hug back. "I'm so sorry Six, that thing tried to hurt you a-and it just felt like there was nothing I could do about it" His tears fell freely. She rubbed the tears form her eyes and looked at him, his right eye had black around it but the pupils are still the same shining grey it always is. She put a hand on his cheek and he nuzzled into her hand. "You won though Mono" She smiled "Not without your help" He replies. "Well... Not just me" She mumbles as Mono looked behind her, and there was her Shadow, it looked similar to six in every way save for the amber eyes. "Uhm..." mono starts but he can't figure out the words he wants to say. "I'll answer any questions you have later" The shadow says, "For now, both of you should rest" "Won't argue with that" Six comments and just flops on the grass. Mono snickers at her antics before laying on the grass beside her, their hands linked once more as they fell into a serene sleep. The shadow smiled when they were out before glaring towards the broken television. "You aren't getting him, This little show of yours will not continue playing" There was a ball of dark energy forming in their hand "I refuse to stand idle once again" The energy flew from their palm and destroyed whatever remained of the television, satisfied with what they had done the sighed and remained near the two sleeping children. No nightmares came to them tonight</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ok here's the second part, maybe one day I'll have images drawn I dunno.<br/>https://nightlightdragon1.tumblr.com/post/645749398642606080/these-will-be-related-to-the-end-of-little#notes This is kindof an intro thing to the au so there's that. </p>
<p>I also wanna clarify that this doesn't mean Mono is one hundred percent free of the signal tower, but it is weakened to where it can't control his body.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This has been on my mind most of the day and I STILL should learn to write these things at an earlier time.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>